Uninterrupted
by MeyaRose
Summary: Takes place after the Clone Wars episode "Destroy Malevolence." Padme and Anakin enjoy each-other's presence for a few short, stolen moments.


**AN: Not to disappoint, but this isn't really an update, obviously, but I decided to go through and fix a few mistakes that I hadn't noticed in my original posting... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over. Anakin Skywalker's impromptu plan to hot-wire the _Malevolence_ in order to make it crash into the nearby moon worked. Grievous got away, but some things can not be helped. At any rate, it was a victory, and their mission was successful. Senator Amidala's, however was not.

Her mission to work out a treaty with the Banking Clan obviously didn't work out, as it was just a trap to use her as a bargaining chip against the Republic. As annoyed as she was that she just ended up getting in the way of the mission, she was secretly pleased it gave her a chance to see her secret Jedi husband.

Back on the bridge of the command ship, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme reported to the Chancellor with the news.

"It's quite upsetting to me that we were tricked, Senator, and had I any suspicions on the reliability of the Banking Clan's offer to treaty, I certainly wouldn't have sent you. To think you were sent into the middle of a battle! Well done, Jedi Masters, it is a great relief that you have both successfully rescued the Senator as well as destroyed the Separatist most prized and feared weapon." the Chancellor's blueish hologram said.

"Thank you, Chancellor, but I'm afraid we weren't _entirely_ successful. It seems General Grievous was in a smaller ship and went into hyperspace when _Malevolence_ was destroyed." Obi-wan said.

"Well, that is troubling, but it is still a victory, which inspires hope, which of course is very important in a war." They all nodded to Palpatine's statement.

"Senator, I sent some diplomatic ships to your position to take you back to Coruscant, but I'm afraid they won't be there for another 12 hours, I trust the Jedi will take care of you until then. When you return, there will be a session in the Senate to address the developments in the war."

"Thank you, Chancellor, I'm sure I'll be fine." said Padme.

"May the Force be with you." Palpatine said.

"And you, Chancellor." Anakin said.

They turned to each other.

Obi-Wan spoke first. "Well, I suppose we should show you the the guest quarters, Senator, it has been a long day, I think we could all use some rest. Ahsoka, would you be so kind as to--?"

Anakin interrupted. "Actually, I can show the Senator to her quarters, Ahsoka. Have a good night Master, and you, Snips."

They exchanged goodnight and Anakin and Padme left.

"Snips?" Padme asked as her showed her through the maze of corridors in the ship.

"Just my little nickname for my padawan." Anakin, said with a smile.

"Did Obi-Wan have any nicknames for you?" Padme said.

"You mean, besides reckless and a nightmare? No, not really." Anakin laughed.

Padme laughed as well. "Why am I not surprised? You know, you really should have let Ahsoka escort me to my quarters. It's not exactly discreet."

"What do you mean? I thought I'd just save my padawan from the chore of walking with a _politician_ through the halls of the ship." Anakin said the word "politician" with mock distain.

"Right, I'm sure that was your motivation." Padme said sarcastically,deciding to ignore the "politician" jab.

"Alright, I confess, there are actually quite a few open quarters around the ship and I wasn't sure which one she'd take you to if I needed to find you."

"I'm sure a Jedi would have a lot of trouble finding the only Senator aboard the ship."

"Fine, I didn't want to waste anytime that you were here, so I figured I'd go with you straight to your quarters instead of finding you later."

"'Oh, the things you do to get me alone.'" the Senator mused.

At this point they had reached a door, Anakin opened it, pulled her inside and said "'Stop talking.'"

And they were finally able to have that kiss that was interrupted on the _Malevolence_.

They kissed like they always did when they reunited and managed to find a private place. Heated, passionate, and desperate.

"It just gets harder and harder being away from you." Anakin said when they parted. They kissed again.

"I know. We'd still have to hide if there wasn't a war, but we wouldn't be apart so much. I really thought that the Banking Clan wanted to--" Anakin just kissed her again. He didn't want to talk about the war or anything that they had been doing to try and end it.

"I just want to enjoy what time we have. Please?" Anakin said holding her tighter.

"Of course." They kissed, and didn't stop this time.


End file.
